


Angels

by fmpwolf462, MaoriBlack



Series: The Force and its Chosen One [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fix-It, Force Shenanigans, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Rare Pairings, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, pilot chapter, we try our best, you will see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmpwolf462/pseuds/fmpwolf462, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaoriBlack/pseuds/MaoriBlack
Summary: The Force strikes again, sending a person to fix everything. Obi-Wan & Company get stuck in-between.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Shmi Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, future relationship - Relationship
Series: The Force and its Chosen One [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856260
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79
Collections: Codywan Week





	Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Em, my co-Author, and our betas, Alex and Arya!  
> This work was made for the CodyWan Week 2020, day 4 (Time-Travel).  
> Enjoy!!!

In his youth, Obi-Wan hadn't been a particularly nervous or jumpy person. However, after the incident that cost Qui-Gon his mobility, Obi-Wan flinched whenever someone made a loud noise or a sudden movement. 

Town markets were never the calmest of places; there were always odd characters that made the poor padawan’s trip a living hell. First, there was an awful Twi’lek guard that tried to grope him. He got away easily enough by showing his lightsaber, but that didn’t ease his mounting anxiety in the slightest. Second, the place was absolutely packed , and he had to keep his hands on his things, just to make sure it wouldn’t be snatched in the wave of people he had to parse through.

As he kept shimmying around folks of various sizes, Obi-Wan felt a disturbance in the Force. When he couldn't decide whether it was a good or bad thing, he forced himself to keep moving. His Master needed his help, and he couldn’t afford to linger. He needed to prove his value if he wanted to remain a Jedi: any kind of misstep could cost him his future. He struggled enough in his youth before Qui-Gon took him as a Padawan learner. Self-esteem was something the young Stewjoni lacked. What little he had decreased as he got older. He had been bullied by many of his peers, who said that he was useless, and even said that he would never be picked by anyone as a Padawan. That discrimination from the other kids only got worse when the Council suggested he may be sent to the Agri-corps.

Obi-wan took a deep breath before releasing his tension into the Force. He steadied the hand on his saber as various marketeers eyed him. He would stay calm and centered like he had been taught.

His attempt at calm failed when he felt an unfamiliar Force presence near his own. He struggled to even pick out the person it was coming from in out of the crowd. If he sensed them, then they absolutely sensed him and knew where he was. An unknown Force presence could be one of two things: a Jedi Obi-Wan had never met or a Sith. He hoped to the stars that it wasn’t the latter option.

Obi-Wan’s wary gaze caught sight of Togruta montrals before he saw her face. He didn’t recognize her, and yet, the Force hummed  _ ‘familiar’  _ at him. She had to have known instantly, as she immediately turned in his direction. The hair on the back of Obi-Wan’s neck stood up as she approached. He looked left and right, finding no easy escape route without making a sudden Force jump. He swallowed.

-Can I help you, kid? -The tall Togruta said in a deep voice, one the young man didn't expect.

Obi-Wan squared his shoulders and tried to look bigger than he actually was. Once he started stuttering, it was obvious he was nervous. 

-Uh, um. No.- his posture sunk drastically, giving away the unease that he was feeling.- I don't mean any trouble. I mean, I don't need help either.

The stranger was amused, though Obi-wan didn't notice. He hadn’t understood her blatant attempts to mess with him.

-What are you nervous about, young one?- she bared her teeth, first to 'intimidate' him, though she couldn’t help but laugh after.

Obi-Wan, staring directly at her fangs, took a step back. He swallowed.

-Nothing, ah, ahem.- He brushed off his tunic and tried to straighten his posture again.- I'm not nervous.

-I'm just messing with you, sweetling.- she laughed, raising her hands in a way to show him she intended no harm.- I was wondering if I could talk with your Master, actually. Is he around?

-My Master?- Obi-Wan narrowed his gaze a bit.- It seems a bit odd that we haven't yet exchanged names and you know of him and our relationship.- 

He was definitely suspicious. He’s never met this woman in his life; how does she know so much about him?

-Don’t frighten the poor kid, dear.- said another woman. A human. 

The Togruta looked at the shorter female with a childish pout on her lips. 

-You are no fun, love- she whined, and then returned her attention back to the bewildered teen.- The Force wanted us to meet, dear. You see, my wife's kid, the little one over there, is Force-sensitive, and needs to see your Master.-

-Oh...- Obi-Wan gaped for half a second while staring at the child, then rubbed at his chin.- He's- blinding in the Force. I thought it was your Force presence I noticed, but it turns out it was this boy.- Obi-Wan's brows raised.- He definitely needs to meet my Master. Sooner rather than later, I think.

\- Oh, yeah, I didn’t teach him to hide nor contain his Force presence. That is the main reason you don’t feel me right now, kid.- she said . \- We will help you do your groceries and then we will go somewhere else to talk with you and your Master.-

\- I think this will certainly raise his spirits a bit. Meeting two new Force-sensitives, I mean. Things have been…- Obi-Wan stopped mid-sentence, sighing.-

Obi-Wan smiled softly and squatted down to the child’s level. He was shy, clutching his mother’s pant leg and hiding behind her. He offered his hand in greeting before speaking. - I’m Obi-Wan. What’s your name?-

Clearly, his mother saw no malignance in the gesture, so she gently urged the little one forward. He looked up at her, and then at the Togruta, before reaching out to put his small hand in Obi-Wan’s. The teen could feel his trepidation through the Force, but he also felt hope. This child was full of hope and light ; truly a marvel.

-Anakin.- the kid shook Obi-Wan’s hand as firmly as he could manage, with an adorable determined expression across his features. Obi-Wan’s smile widened: if it weren’t clear he had a soft spot for younglings, it was now. 

Obi-Wan stood back up and introduced himself to the others. In the moments he had been greeting Anakin, more people had joined their group. The Togruta acknowledged the newcomers as if they knew each other. All seemed normal until Obi-Wan got up again and was able to look at their faces. They were … all the same. One of them locks eyes with him, making him blush a little.

Oh,  _ now _ Obi-Wan was definitely confused.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed our fanfic. Leave a comment about what do you think will happen :D  
> This work will have a continuation ;D


End file.
